Aku Tidak Bodoh
by Rini desu
Summary: Prestasi Hinata mengalami penurunan. Keluarganya memutuskan Hinata mengikuti les privat. "Aku tidak bisa kalau diriku sudah menolak untuk diajari oleh panda sepertimu" Fic pertama di fandom Naruto. Review please.


Suasana di rumah kediaman keluarga Hyuga malam itu agak berbeda. Sudah pukul sebelas malam namun ada satu ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala terang. Di sana, para anggota keluarga Hyuga berkumpul, duduk di atas _tatami_ membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi meja bundar berkaki pendek.

"Hinata itu memang secara fisik benar-benar sempurna. Tapi _lemot_nya itu… haduh! _Nggak_ _ketulungan_!" ujar seorang gadis kecil dengan wajah tenang. Rambut cokelatnya panjang terurai, sama seperti anggota keluarga lainnya. Dia yang paling muda di sini, tapi cara bicaranya adalah yang paling kasar. Dialah, Hanabi Hyuga.

"Jaga cara bicaramu, Hanabi! Hinata itu kakakmu!" bentak sang ayah, Hiashi Hyuga dengan kasar. Ia kemudian menyeruput teh hijaunya. Mencoba mengembalikan kesabaran yang sempat terkikis lantaran mendengar kata-kata tajam anak bungsunya.

"Sabar, paman." Yang terakhir, ia adalah Neji Hyuga, anak dari saudara kembar Hiashi. "Dan kau, Hanabi… sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu kasar saat membicarakan Hinata," imbuhnya sambil menatap lekat-lekat pada Hanabi. Sementara gadis kecil itu hanya memutar kedua bola mata indigonya dengan malas.

Adakah yang bertanya dimana objek yang membuat pembicaraan ini menjadi sedemikian menegangkan? Jika ada, maka jawabannya adalah gadis bernama Hinata tidak ada dalam ruangan rapat ini. Ia sudah tidur semenjak jarum pendek menyentuh angka sembilan malam.

Mestinya, anggota keluarga Hyuga yang lain juga sudah memasuki jam tidurnya. Namun rapat lebih mereka prioritaskan sekarang. Karena masalah yang menimpa salah satu anggota keluarga mereka kali ini telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga Hyuga.

* * *

**Aku Tidak Bodoh**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : alur kemungkinan(?) cepat, OOC (apalagi bagian Gaara), typo, dan lain-lain.

* * *

Seorang gadis SMA berjalan lunglai memasuki halaman depan rumah keluarga Hyuga. Rambut biru panjangnya digerai. Wajahnya nampak sedikit kusut, namun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya yang alami tanpa bedak maupun _lipgloss_. Poni yang membingkai wajahnya menutupi mata lavender si gadis karena ia berjalan sambil menunduk. Ialah Hinata Hyuga, sang _main chara fic_ ini. *Author ditabok karena bercanda di saat yang tidak tepat*

Hinata membuka pintu depan rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu bahwa rumah sedang kosong. Sang adik yang sangat aktif mengikuti ekstrakulikuler sekolah, dijamin baru akan pulang jika matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Sang ayah yang gila kerja tentunya akan pulang malam. Dan Neji, pada jam segini lelaki itu pasti sedang bekerja sambilan.

Hinata melepas sepatu sekolahnya tanpa melepaskan kaos kakinya dan langsung mengenakan sandal rumah. Ia lelah dan ingin segera-

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Hinata."

Hinata melayangkan pandangannya menyapu seisi ruang tamu tersebut. Gadis ini terkejut karena rumah tidak kosong seperti biasanya. Namun itu bukan satu-satunya kejutan. Karena kakak sepupunya, Neji, tengah duduk manis di ruang tamu bersama seorang lelaki berambut merah yang-entah-siapa-namanya. Di atas meja ada dua cangkir porselen berisi teh yang isinya sudah tinggal sedikit.

"E-eh?" Hinata tergagap. "Iya, kak."

Neji lalu tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kemudian ia membuka kembali kelopak matanya dan menatap lelaki berambut merah yang sudah menjadi teman bicaranya selama satu jam menunggu Hinata. "Gaara, ini gadis yang kumaksud. Cantik _kan_?"

Pipi Hinata yang putih pucat mendadak merona merah. Apa maksud Neji barusan? Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada pria bernama Gaara ini? Jangan-jangan…. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca bahagia menatap Neji.

"Lumayan. Tapi kepintaran tidak bergantung dari cantik atau tidaknya seorang wanita," komentar Gaara ketus. Kepala Hinata berkedut saat mendengarnya. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu namun lelaki itu sudah menghinanya. Mulut lelaki bersurai merah ini rupanya berbahaya!

"Haha!" Neji malah tertawa. Semakin membuat dada Hinata terasa sesak. Hilang sudah mata berkaca-kacanya. Kaki Hinata hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam lagi, meninggalkan Neji dan Gaara berdua saja. Namun Neji malah mengatakan suatu perkataan yang membuat kaki Hinata mendadak lumpuh.

"Hinata, mulai hari ini Gaara akan menjadi guru privatmu. Aku tahu nilai matematikamu kurang bagus." Neji menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, sebaiknya kau gantilah pakaian. Gaara akan menunggu di depan teras kamarmu."

Dan entah bagaimana, Hinata yang tidak sepenuhnya sadar kemudian menjawab, "Baiklah."

* * *

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Si gadis yang rambutnya paling mencolok di antara anggota keluarga Hyuga lainnya dan si pria bersurai merah dengan tato bertuliskan "_Ai_" di dahi. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan hanya dibatasi sebuah meja berkaki pendek. Di hadapan masing-masing sebuah buku tebal berisi soal-soal matematika tingkat SMA tengah terbuka.

Hari ini mereka akan belajar mengenai matriks. Pelajaran yang disebut-sebut paling mudah dalam matematika.

"Penjumlahan matriks bisa dilakukan apabila ordo kedua matriks sama. Kita langsung masuk ke soal." Gaara menunjuk soal yang ada di buku milik Hinata. "Cara mengerjakan penjumlahan matriks adalah dengan menjumlahkan elemen-elemen yang seletak. Misal, baris pertama kolom pertama harus dijumlahkan dengan baris pertama kolom pertama juga. Lalu baris pertama kolom kedua dengan baris pertama kolom kedua juga. Begitu seterusnya," ujar Gaara sembari menunjuk tiap angka yang ada dalam buku. "Paham?"

"Hem," jawab Hinata singkat dan tidak bersemangat. Gaara yang mendengar jadi merasa tidak yakin.

"Coba kerjakan soal yang ini!" perintahnya sekedar untuk mengetes.

"Hah!" desah Hinata. Namun ia kerjakan juga soal itu.

"Yang ini salah," tegur Gaara. "Baris kedua kolom pertama harus dijumlahkan dengan yang ada di baris kedua kolom pertama juga."

Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Sebernarnya tadi ia sengaja melakukan kesalahan. Tidak ada kata-kata yang ia lontarkan untuk membalas ucapan guru lesnya ini. Ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar bicara. Ia hanya ingin semua ini cepat selesai. Hal ini terjadi secara terus-menerus. Hingga pada akhirnya Gaara jengah dan bertanya, "Kau ini kenapa?"

Hinata tidak merespon. Ia hanya menatap buku tebal di hadapannya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Kau tidak suka, aku menjadi gurumu?"

Dalam hati, Hinata mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Cih!" Gaara berdecak. "Terserah kau suka atau tidak. Aku sudah dibayar oleh kakakmu!" ujarnya garang.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah taman kecil di rumahnya. Meskipun Gaara sering mengabaikan orang yang bicara padanya, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang juga suka diabaikan. Baginya itu seperti menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Dan, Hinata baru saja melakukan hal tersebut.

"Lihat ke arahku jika aku sedang bicara!" perintah Gaara sambil menempatkan jemarinya di dagu Hinata. Memaksa gadis itu agar menatapnya saat ini juga.

"Apa maumu?" Hinata memberontak dan menjauhkan tangan Gaara dari dagunya.

"Apa maumu?!" Gaara balik bertanya dengan suara tinggi.

Hinata terdiam. Sekalipun wajahnya menatap lurus kepada Gaara, pandangan matanya tetap saja melihat ke arah lain. Gaara hendak meneriaki gadis ini lagi. Namun sebelum suaranya sukses keluar, Hinata sudah bicara duluan.

"Aku ingin ini semua cepat selesai."

Gaara menggeram. Rahangnya mengeras. Ini hari pertama ia mengajari gadis ini. Kata Neji, orang yang akan ia ajari adalah seorang gadis bodoh yang manis. Namun lihat kenyataan. Gadis ini cukup lihai bicara dan tidak manis sama sekali!

"Kalau begitu jadilah murid yang baik, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bisa kalau diriku sudah menolak untuk diajari oleh panda sepertimu."

Empat siku-siku bermunculan di dahi Gaara. Dia benci dipanggil panda. Sekalipun kenyataannya berkata lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya memang membuatnya mirip dengan hewan imut itu. Cukup kakaknya saja yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Di saat emosinya sudah sangat tidak stabil, sebuah pemikiran aneh masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Ia lalu menyeringai, membuat Hinata mulai ketar-ketir merasa ngeri.

Gaara mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hinata. Dengan sengaja ia menghembuskan nafas di daerah leher gadis itu. Membuat rambut halus di tubuh Hinata meremang dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata pelan. Nafasnya mendadak tidak beraturan dan jantungnya berdetak secara abnormal.

Gaara menaikkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata yang telah memerah. "Kau menolak untuk kuajari. Apa perlu aku membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dulu supaya kau tidak menolak, ha?"

Mendengar kata-kata Gaara barusan membuat Hinata kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Didorongnya tubuh Gaara menjauh. Ia menatap tajam pada manik _aqua_ Gaara. "Panda mesum!"

Oke. Dihina dengan sebutan panda saja sudah membuat Gaara dongkol setengah mati. Dan, apalagi ini? Panda mesum?

"Kau benar-benar tidak manis, ya," ujar Gaara. Lagi-lagi jantung Hinata berjumpalitan. Wajahnya memerah malu, padahal yang diucapkan Gaara tadi adalah ejekan. "Kurasa Neji telah membohongiku," tambah Gaara dengan volume suara rendah, seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Hinata bertanya lagi pada Gaara. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang ketakutan. Tentu saja ia takut. Gaara adalah seorang pria dewasa. Sekali lagi, Hinata menegaskan. PRIA DEWASA. Ia sudah kuliah, sama seperti Neji.

"Aku sedang memikirkan cara agar kau jatuh cinta padaku," jawab Gaara asal.

DUAAKK!

Buku tebal milik Hinata terlempar ke arah Gaara. Menyebabkan Gaara terpental ke belakang dan jatuh. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"PANDA MESUM!"

Dan entah mengapa, hari pertama Hinata les privat, semuanya jadi begitu kacau.

* * *

Hari ini adalah satu dari sekian hari dimana Hinata tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia akan mengikuti temannya ke _café_ yang ada di dekat sekolah. _Café_ itu baru buka minggu ini dan sedang mengadakan diskon untuk semua menu yang ada. Semua gadis menyukai diskon, begitu pula dengan teman Hinata satu ini. Sakura Haruno. Kini mereka sudah duduk manis di dalam café. Meminum pesanan masing-masing dengan tenang. Atau mungkin…, begitu kelihatannya?

"Aku yang bayar, _kok_. Jangan berwajah suram seperti itu."

Hinata tersenyum pada teman berambut _soft pink_-nya. "Aku tidak berwajah suram. Aku malah senang."

"Bukan kau yang kumaksud. Mana mungkin gadis manis sepertimu memasang wajah suram. Yang kumaksud itu Ino. HEI, INO! DENGARKAN KALAU AKU SEDANG BICARA!"

"AKU MENDENGARMU, BODOH!" gadis bernama Ino balas teriak.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Berhenti bertengkar seperti orang bodoh. Memalukan tahu!" gadis bercepol dua melerai pertengkaran tidak penting Sakura dan Ino. Dari _name tag_ yang tertera di seragam gadis itu, kita bisa mengetahui bahwa gadis itu bernama Tenten.

"Huh!" Baik Sakura maupun Ino sama-sama memalingkan wajahnya. Sekedar informasi, Ino ada kencan dengan pacarnya hari ini. Dan, berkat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya untuk ikut ke _café_ ini, Ino dengan terpaksa membatalkan janji kencannya. Ironis.

Hinata tertawa geli melihat teman-temannya ini. Ia suka berada bersama teman-temannya. Ia merasa seperti hidup kembali. Dan… ia merasa mati kembali ketika ia sudah sampai di rumah. "Hah," Hinata mendesah ketika mengingat hal tersebut.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Tenten yang duduknya berhadapan dengan Hinata. Temannya yang satu itu memang peka.

"Ah, ti-tidak," jawab Hinata tergagap. "Hanya saja-"

Ddrrrtttt!

"Ponselmu." Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya memberitahu.

"I-iya," Hinata mengiyakan sambil memasang senyum termanisnya pada Ino. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat apa yang tertera di layar _touchscreen_ tersebut. Hm…, pesan. Dari siapa, ya?

Karena penasaran, Hinata buka saja pesan tersebut.

* * *

Kau dimana? Aku menunggu di pintu gerbang rumahmu.

Gaara

* * *

GLEK!

Hinata meneguk ludah dengan susah payah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. Padahal dari tadi ia banyak minum. Membayangkan harinya akan kembali tercemari oleh keberadaan panda mesum, Hinata jadi ngeri.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Eh…" Hinata bingung sendiri dengan jawabannya. Jika ia berkata "ada orang yang sedang menunggunya", maka Hinata harus pulang ke rumah dan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Tapi jika ia berkata "tidak apa-apa", itu artinya ia akan membuat satu orang jengkel padanya dan besok-besok mungkin ia akan mengalami-

"Aku harus pulang duluan! Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

* * *

Hinata sudah ada di rumahnya. Ia kini sedang berhadapan dengan sederet angka dalam bukunya. Sebagai hukuman karena telah membuat Gaara menunggu, Hinata mendapatkan buku soal lagi. Ini _sih_, tanpa melakukan kesalahan juga pasti diberikan.

"Menunggu di depan gerbang rumahmu sangat tidak menyenangkan!" Gaara tiba-tiba mengeluh kembali. Padahal suasana tadi sudah begitu serius dengan Hinata yang menulis jawabannya di buku tulis.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, lagi?" tanya Gaara. Seringai kembali muncul di bibirnya. Hinata cepat-cepat mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya pada Gaara. "A-aku mendengarkanmu."

Gaara tersenyum puas. "Baguslah."

Satu jam berlalu. Kini mereka sudah sampai pada bab selanjutnya. Integral.

"Integral adalah antiturunan atau antideferensial. Kau sudah lancar mengerjakan soal turunan tadi, _kan_? Nah, integral ini seperti invers dari turunan. Oke, kita-"

"Gaara," sela Hinata. "aku capek. Bisa kita istirahat sebentar?"

Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Waktu les Hinata memang panjang. Sampai dua jam. Mulainya dari pukul 3 sore. Padahal gadis ini baru pulang dari sekolah pada jam segitu. Kasihan memang. Tapi kalau mengambil jam malam, Gaara yang kasihan.

Gaara bekerja sambilan sebagai seorang tentor di sebuah tempat kursus. Dan ia mengajar malam. Mata pelajaran yang dipegangnya adalah MIPA. Seandainya Hinata mengambil jam malam, maka Gaara bisa lelah sendiri.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama."

"He'em, terima kasih," ujar Hinata sambil meluruskan kakinya. Senyum tersungging di wajahnya saat ia bicara. Mungkin senyum itu tidak sengaja diukir oleh Hinata. Senyum yang begitu manis. Gaara terpaku di tempatnya duduk.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Hinata. Dirinya risih juga dipandangi begitu lama oleh Gaara. Cara memandangnya aneh lagi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara terbata. Tumben ia terbata. Ada apa ini? Dan, astaga! Pipinya terasa menghangat. Sial! Ada yang salah pada dirinya. Semoga saja rona merah di pipinya tidak tertangkap indera pengelihatan Hinata. Ha? Sebentar! Rona merah di pipi?!

"Gaara, apa kau punya saudara?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Matanya memandang pada Gaara secara tiba-tiba pula. Dan, Gaara yang terkejut harus memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Degup jantungnya yang abnormal harus ia netralkan terlebih dahulu barulah ia bisa bicara dengan baik.

"I-ya. Dua orang kakak. Se-seorang perempuan dan seorang lagi laki-laki."

Hinata tersenyum. Ia kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana mereka bersikap padamu? Apa baik? Atau justru jahat?"

Gaara akhirnya mendapatkan ketenangan. Kali ini ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sambil melihat ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Mereka menyebalkan. Percayalah padaku. Hampir setiap hari aku bertengkar dengan mereka."

Hinata tertawa renyah. "Aku percaya," ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya. Gaara yang melihat Hinata tertawa begitu lepas jadi tertular dan ikut tertawa. Entahlah, ia merasa senang bisa tertawa bersama dengan Hinata.

"Semua saudara memang menyebalkan, ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Hinata barusan membuat Gaara berhenti tertawa. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Ma-maaf. Tolong abaikan saja kata-kataku barusan. Ah, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya lagi."

Gaara memandang Hinata dengan tatapan meneliti. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Gaara jadi merasa curiga pada gadis ini. Mendapati gurunya memperhatikannya, Hinata kembali berucap, "Ayolah, _sensei_," ujarnya setengah menyindir. "kita mulai pelajarannya."

Dan pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan.

* * *

Les di hari kedua cukup banyak hal yang terjadi. Termasuk perubahan pada diri Gaara. Ada sesuatu yang aneh semenjak ia melangkah keluar dari pintu gerbang rumah kediaman keluarga Hyuga. Sesuatu yang terasa seperti… kehilangan?

Gaara membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa tiba-tiba membenturkan kepalamu?" tanya rekan kerja Gaara dengan khawatir. Gaara tersenyum miring pada temannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing, Shikamaru."

"Astaga. Kukira kenapa. Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, tidak apa-apa kau pulang duluan."

"Tidak!" Gaara nyaris menjerit. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh!"

Shikamaru memijat pangkal hidungnya. Lama-lama ia bisa pusing karena rekan kerjanya ini.

"Kau ini kenapa, _sih_?"

"Sebenarnya ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada diriku." Akhirnya Gaara membuka mulutnya untuk kebenaran. Setelah Shikamaru bertanya "Apa?" Gaara langsung menceritakan secara singkat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini. Sesekali ia menggeleng saat bercerita. Menyatakan bahwa semua itu tidak masuk akal dan aneh.

"Kau seperti penderita autis hanya karena itu?" tanya Shikamaru merendahkan. Wajahnya kusut karena mencoba mengerti maksud yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Gaara.

"Ini serius, Shikamaru. Aku merasa… ini seperti bukan diriku!" Gaara menggeram frustasi.

Shikamaru memegang bahu Gaara. "Kuberitahu sesuatu padamu. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ish, jangan disela-"

"Maaf!"

"Oke, kau sudah menyela dua kali. Stop! Jangan menyela lagi kali ini. Begini… jantung berdebar tidak normal seperti kau habis lari marathon, wajah terasa panas seperti sedang demam, bingung harus melakukan apa, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya… aku juga pernah mengalaminya! Aku mengalaminya di depan kakakmu, Gaara. Di depan Temari. Sama saja sepertimu yang mengalami hal tersebut di depan gadis-yang-tidak-mau-kau-sebutkan-namanya itu. Kau tahu apa artinya?" Shikamaru menunggu jawaban dari Gaara. Sementara lelaki bersurai merah itu hanya memandang tidak mengerti pada Shikamaru. "Itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta. Kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu."

Dunia Gaara serasa runtuh hari ini, tanggal ini, jam ini, dan detik saat ia mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Ia jatuh cinta? Apa ini karma?

Di hari pertama mengajar les pada Hinata, lelaki itu pernah berkata akan membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya supaya gadis itu tidak menolak menerima materi pelajaran darinya. Waktu itu Gaara tidak benar-benar serius. Ia hanya menakut-nakuti gadis itu saja. Dan lagi, kenapa justru ia duluan yang jatuh cinta?

"Astaga," lirih Gaara sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Hinata sedang menyiapkan makan malam keluarganya. Sosok ibu dalam keluarga ini sudah tidak ada. Beban yang mestinya dipikul oleh seorang wanita dewasa, kini dibebankan kepada Hinata yang baru berusia 16 tahun. Memasak, mencuci pakaian, mencuci piring, menyapu, membersihkan rumah dan sebagainya, itu pekerjaan Hinata. Sekalipun ada satu orang lagi wanita di dalam rumah ini, wanita itu tidak mengerti sama sekali mengenai pekerjaan rumah.

Sesekali pikiran Hinata terbang melayang pada kejadian sore tadi. Kejadian saat ia berkata sesuatu pada Gaara dan sempat membuat pria itu menaruh curiga padanya. Hinata waktu itu merasa begitu senang karena ia bertemu dengan orang yang sama sepertinya. Memiliki saudara dan saudaranya itu menyebalkan. Dan kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa semua saudara itu menyebalkan tidak ia ucapkan secara sadar. Ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

Hah, tak ia sangka ia akan bersikap begitu ceroboh di depan Gaara.

"Ayah, kakak, Hanabi, makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Hinata pada seisi rumah. Tak lama, satu per satu dari anggota keluarga Hyuga mulai berkumpul memenuhi meja makan.

"Bagaimana lesmu hari ini, Hinata?" tanya Hiyashi berbasa-basi kala Hinata melepas celemeknya dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Keluarga ini tengah menikmati makan malamnya.

"Hem," jawab Hinata tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan topik yang digunakan ayahnya. Les privat bukan suatu hal yang ingin Hinata diskusikan malam ini.

"Bagaimana gurunya? Dia pintar kan?" kali ini Neji Hyuga yang bertanya. Hinata lagi-lagi menggunakan gumaman sebagai jawabannya.

"Dia itu seniorku. Orangnya jenius! Memintanya untuk menjadi guru lesmu awalnya sulit sekali. Dia menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi untunglah. Kelihatannya pengorbananku tidak sia-sia. Semoga nilaimu meningkat di semester ini!" Neji tersenyum di akhir ceritanya. Hinata tidak menanggapi sedikitpun ucapan kakak sepupunya tersebut karena-

"Kakak jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Nanti dikecewakan dengan nilai merah Hinata lagi, lho. Hahaha!"

-ujung-ujungnya keluarganya ini hanya akan kembali menjatuhkannya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N : Oke, segini dulu. Kelanjutannya minggu depan (kalau saya inget) *digiling*

Oh iya, sebelumnya salam kenal, semuanya. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, tentunya fic pertama untuk pairing GaaHina juga. Rencananya cerita ini mau saya jadiin _twoshoot_. Dengan kata lain, chapter depan adalah_ the last chapter_!

_Review please._


End file.
